FullMetal Alchemist Drabbles
by K. A. Maples
Summary: Yet another series of FMA drabbles. UPDATED! Now with SINS! Read and Review! The Hellspork commands you!
1. Preface

Preface

This is my first stab at Full Metal Alchemist fiction, so bare with me. I'll try to make it worth reading. Of course, I had to be bitten by the drabble bug… but given my track record with longer fiction, that's probably for the best. A lot of these are going to be RoyxRiza and EdxWinry, but its generally gonna be pretty random stuff. A lot of these stories were inspired by songs I was listening to at the time I wrote them, and I included both the title of the song and who it was by when I could.

Several of these stories are also post-series, so expect a few spoilers. Consider yourselves warned.


	2. The Game's Afoot

The Game's Afoot

It had been his fault. He was willing to admit it. If he hadn't tried to run, Riza wouldn't have been chasing him, and she wouldn't have tripped over Fullmetal's detached foot. Roy had just been grateful that the lieutenant hadn't come out with anything worse than a twisted ankle and some bruises.

That had been three days ago.

Three days of Hawkeye refusing to wear the ankle brace and running (or more accurately, hobbling) around like nothing was wrong. This only served to make both her condition and temper worse. And that only served to make work more difficult for everyone.

Which was why Roy was taking matters – and possibly his life – into his own hands. Besides, he wasn't about to pass up such a perfect opportunity.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Riza said from the office door. She was almost able to mask the pain in her voice.

"Come inside, lieutenant, and close the door." Roy said, folding his bare hands in front of him. His gloves could be seen poking out of his pocket. "Have a seat."

Riza moved slowly across the office, every step pure agony. She sank gracelessly into the chair with an almost audible sigh. "Yes, sir?"

Roy stood up, circling around the desk until he was in front of Riza. With unexpected swiftness, he crouched in front of the lieutenant and grabbed her injured foot, deftly slipping off her shoe as he pulled the leg into a horizontal position. She tried to pull her leg back, but Roy held it firmly just above the swollen ankle.

"Just hold still." He said, running surprisingly cool fingers over the hot, swollen flesh. "You've dislocated the joint, so I'll just…" His other hand gripped the heel of her foot, and he pulled sharply and suddenly.

There was a loud pop, and stars danced in front of Riza's eyes as the pain raced up her leg and set every nerve on fire. But the pain cooled quickly, drowned by a tidal wave of near euphoric relief. She let out a soft groan as every muscle in her body relaxed, suddenly releaved of the tension of the last few days. She barely noticed that Roy was still crouched between her legs, and that he had not yet released her foot.

His thumbs gently stroaked the sore tendons that connected her foot to her ankle while his other fingers traced the lines of her instep. He slowly twined his fingers between her toes, spreading them wide and kneeding the pale skin between, causing Riza to whimper involuntarily. Her foot twitched beneath his touch, and she weakly tried to pull it away. Roy kept his hold and favored Riza with one of his patented 'humor me' looking, still stroking the flesh between her toes.

The lieutenant watched with silent facination as his fingers traveled lightly across the ball of her foot, then traced the arch with his fingernails before pressing hard into the thick skin of her heel. His long fingers worked their way bck up again, pressing hard into her flesh and popping joints as he went.

Riza's eyes rolled back in her head, and she let out a moan of almost orgasmic proportions. Roy kept his head down as a smirk crawled across his lips. He didn't look up again until his features were once again schooled into an expression of polite helpfulness. He picked up Riza's shoe and handled it with the kind of reverence that was typically resevered for holy objects. "Better?" he asked, slowly slipping the shoe back onto her foot, his fingers still stroking the top of her foot lovingly.

Riza's face was flushed, and her eyes did not quite meat Roy's. "Yes, sir. Thank you."

Roy helped her get to her feet and escorted her to the door, smirking on the inside.

Let the games begin.


	3. Remedy

Song: Remedy

Artist: Seether

The sidewalk shattered under State Alchemist Edward Elric's hands, the wave of destruction racing towards Scar. The man's face was expressionless as he avoided the expolsion. He was a man posessed. He had his mission, and God help any who stood between him and the death of every State Alchemist.


	4. Generational: Zoe Jane

Song: Zoe Jane

Artist: Stained

"Am I doing this right?" Ed asked in a terrified whisper, his golden eyes wide as he looked from Pinako to the little bundle she had placed in his arms. He moved slowly, trying to keep the auto mail limb out of contact with his delicate burden.

"You're doing just fine." Pinako assured him, smiling fondly. "And so is she." The old woman turned the fond smile on the red, wrinkled face nestled amongst the blankets. "Aren't you, sweetheart?" she cooed.

Ed shifted a bit more and peered down at his daughter. Wide, innocnet eyes like a pair of bright coins looked back up at him expectantly. "I promise… I'll keep you safe. No one will ever hurt you as long as I have breath in my body." He whispered.


	5. Trains

Trains

Roy tried to stretch out on the train station bench, and failed miserably. The so-called armrests stopped his long legs before they could get more than halfway unbent, and the bench itself was too narrow to accommodate a fully-grown man. On top of that, the high back and hard wooden seat made even sitting up straight torturous for more than a few minutes.

Roy had been there for four hours.

"Only Fullmetal could have been conformable on these…" he grumbled, rubbing his good eye with his knuckle. He raised his head as he heard the sharp staccato of heels on tiles.

"I brought coffee." Riza said, offering Roy a cup. "No cream and three sugars."

A lazy smile pulled at Roy's lips. "Black as sin and sweet as a stolen kiss." He murmured, sitting up and taking the cup. Riza sat down next to the former Colonel with her own milky cup of coffee. Roy had often called it 'milk left next to the coffee pot.'

"I don't remember train trips being so uncomfortable before." He said after talking a long sip and letting the sweet, hot coffee burn its way down his throat.

"When was the last time you traveled as a civilian?" Riza countered.

Roy conceded the point with a nod of his head. "Alphonse was looking well."

"As well as can be expected." Riza agreed. "Poor child."

"He'll find Fullmetal." Roy said confidently. "And then they'll set out to right all the world's wrongs and make it a safer place for kittens and puppies and girls in miniskirts."

"I don't think Al or Ed really care about girls in miniskirts." Riza said dryly.

"Well, somebody has to."


	6. Generational: The Name Game

The Name Game

"Ambrose is a nice name."

"What about Jean?"

"He looks like a Louis to me."

"How about… Edward."

"Not on your life."

"I don't know… it's a good name."

"Alphonse."

"Hayate."

"We aren't naming the baby after a dog."

"Adolph. That's a fine name for a boy."

"Roy…."

"Reginald would be…"

"Roy."

"Karl! Nice, strong name, that."

"Roy, would you please tell them we already picked a name?"

"You did?"

"When?"

"What is it?"

"Bet it's Roy Junior."

"His name is Colt Maes Mustang."

"Colt? Why cold?"

"I am very fond of my Colt Peacemaker."

"Good reason."


	7. Photograph

Song: Photograph

Artist: Nickleback

They were spread out across the bedroom floor, waiting to be sorted and put into the empty photo albums. Al found himself just staring at them, immobilized. So many memories looked back at him from across the years.

There was Winry, her wrong hefted across her shoulder.

Ed with his State Alchemist watch.

Havoc and Fury argusing about a card game.

Maes and Al with his daughter and a rescued kitten.

Roy sneaking doggy treats to Black Hayate.

Riza sleeping in the staff room, a book propped open on her chest, and Maes writing 'Property of Col. Mustang' across her face.

So many memories…

Al smiled down a them and let himself remember.


	8. Sorrow

Song: Sorrow

Artist: Bad Religion

Alphonse cradled the child in his cold metal arms and watched the light fade from his eyes. If he could have wept, he would have. It would have been a welcome release.

But all he could do was stand there on the killing grounds beside his brother and try to pull all the pieces together, waiting for the day when the senseless killing would end. Hoping for the day when there would be no more sorrow.


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note 8-17-05:

Added a bunch of new drabbles today, and I've labeled the ones that belong to a series I've tentatively titled "Generational". These stories are largely about an older Roy and Ed, and their children (Colt and Trisha). We'll see more or less of Generational depending on reader response (that's a subtle hint for you people to review!)

For the record, I'll be updating every Wednesday, and probably only then. I'm currently taking plot suggestions for drabbles too, so if you've got one, let me know!

Also: I've started two Multi-chapter FMA fics, and I'm looking for beta readers. Anyone who's interested, please e-mail me.

And one final note: Thank you to those who have reviewed so far (both of you). Reviews make me happy.


	10. Battle Royale

Battle Royale

Roy looked at Black Hayate.

Black Hayate looked at Roy.

Riza snorted in her sleep and rolled over.

Roy gave the puppy his best 'Lord of All I Survey' look and growled, "Get lost."

Black Hayate whined and looked at pathetic as he could while crouching on Mustang's chest. The overall effect was spoiled by the fact that the dog was drooling.

Roy grabbed the puppy by the scruff and tossed him off the bed. He then rolled over and was about to go back to sleep when five pounds of fur lept from the floor to his crotch.

"Eeeeaaahhgh!" Roy howled, rolling off the bed and taking the evil fur-bearing monster with him.

Riza sat up and looked sleepily over the side of the bed. She gave a small shrug and went back to sleep.

Roy growled at Black Hayate. "Curse you, curse your evil name, curse your wicked kind, curse your mangy, misbegotten, flea bitten hide."


	11. Generational: Possession

Possession

A/N: Sequel to The Name Game

"And this is him with his favorite blanket. Isn't he just adorable? I tell you, I heard him say 'Daddy' last night…"

"Mustang, he's not even two months old." Ed groaned, pushing the photograph away from his face. And it's too fucking early in the morning."

"Colt's a genius, I tell you! He'll be using complete sentences and doing alchemic arrays in no time." Nothing could wipe the grin off Roy's face as he gazed fondly at the picture of his son. "Oh, and here's one of Colt with Black Hayate! He's so good with animals!"

Ed smote his forehead against the table with a despairing moan.

Somewhere in the great beyond, Maes was laughing at him.

He just knew it.


	12. Blurry

Song: Blurry Artist: Puddle of Mudd 

A/N: This is the closest I'm ever going to come to Elricest, just for the record. Ed/Alter!Al

Alphonse Heinric was a nuzzler.

He also liked to cuddle, with had lead to some unfortunate bruising early in his relationship with Edward Elric.

Sometimes, Ed wondered if his brother was a nuzzler too. Heinrich certainly had enough in common with Al that it was a logical supposition. But it was never one that really stuck in Ed's mind. To him, Al would always be a child, as he had been before Ed had destroyed both their lives and bodies.

Heinrich was nizzling him now, his warm breath washing over Ed's neck, raising gooseflesh in its wake.


	13. Building a Mystery

Song: Building a Mystery 

**Artist: Sarah McLocklain**

Riza shivered as she felt his finger travel slowly up her spine. She closed her eyes and let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding, and his warm hand closed around her shoulder. It surprised her how soft his hand was. His bare chest pressed against her back, and she could feel the cold auto mail pressed against her flesh. It made her shiver again.

Ed's teeth nipped gently at her shoulder, and he flashed her a grin in the dresser mirror as his flesh arm wrapped around her waist. The fingers on his left hand traced fascinating patterns across her belly. It always amazed Riza how much the young alchemist loved to touch – to _be_ touched – when they were alone.

Riza watched in the mirror as she reached back and wrapped a few of his pale gold locks around her fingers, enjoying the feel of the silken strands in her hand. He purred in her ear like a large cat, pulling her insistently towards the rumpled, still warm bed.


	14. Generational: Conversations

Conversations 

"Your daddy looks like a pirate." Trisha Elric observed from her seat on Colt Mustang's back.

Colt spat out the dirt Trisha had forced into his mouth. "Your daddy's short." He observed in the same tone.

"Your daddy makes my daddy mad a lot."

"Your daddy says bad words."

"How can words be bad?" Trisha asked, gold eyes conveying puzzlement.

Colt pondered this quandary, blinking grit out of his own coal black eyes. "Dunno. But Mommy says I shouldn't repeat them."

"Oh." Trisha rolled off Colt's back and looked up at the sky. "My mommy says that your daddy did bad stuff a real long time ago but that he's sorry so its okay now."

"What'd he do?" Colt asked, sitting up.

"Dunno. Maybe he said some bad words?"

"Mm."

The two children contemplated the possibilities.

"Let's ask Uncle Al." Colt suggested. "He knows everything."

Trisha gave a derisive snort. "He's my uncle, not yours, so you can't call him Uncle Al. And he doesn't know where babies come from."

"… where do babies come from?"

"Well, Mommy says that when two people love each other a whole lot then God puts a baby in the Mommy's belly to grow and come out. Daddy says that when two people put their pee-pees together they combine cells and those cells become a baby."

"So my mommy and daddy were making a baby last night? Why would they wanna do that? They got me!"

"Cause you're a wuss. Sides, Daddy says that it doesn't always work. He says mommies and daddies do it because it feels good. But that I'm not allowed to until Daddy is dead."

"That's weird."

"Yeah."

"Wanna eat worms?"

"Sure!"

(break)(break)(break)

"Aren't they just so cute together?" Winry gushed, peeking out the window.

"My son is covered in dirt." Riza answered dryly, trying not to laugh at the picture her child presented as he dug in the yard, hair sticking up at impossible angles and his face caked with dirt.

"A little dirt won't hurt him. My grandmother used to say that a child wouldn't grow up right if he didn't get a peck of dirt each day."

"… Edward was too fast for you, I take it."

"And better at climbing trees." Winry confirmed with a giggle. "But I made sure Al got his required dose."

"Well, it doesn't seem to have done either of them too much harm… your daughter just ate a worm."

"Means she wont eat as much at dinner." Winry sighed, having long since given up any hope of civilizing her firstborn. "Before you know it, they'll be all grown up. Dating…"

"Fury's already planning their wedding, you know." Riza grinned. "Says it'll be the event of the century."

Winry collapsed against the sink with a giggle. "Oh God! I bed Ed gets hives if he brings it up. He said he was getting Trish a chastity belt for her twelfth birthday, you know."

Riza returned the giggle. "Roy has fits about it sometimes. Poor boys."

"They'll just have to deal with it."


	15. I Hate Everything About You

Song: I Hate Everything About You Artist: Three Day's Grace 

Ed had Roy pinned to the wall, auto mail hand wrapped around his superior's wrists to keep him from fighting back. Rage boiled through the younger man, making him see red. The pressure had been building for too long, and now it was going to explode. "You bastard!" he seethed, raising his flesh and blood hand and striking Roy across the face.

The dark man's lower lip split open, blood dribbling down his chin.

The Flame Alchemist jerked forward, his dark eyes narrow and his expression inscrutable, and caught Fullmetal's mouth roughly with his own. Blood filled Ed's mouth as Roy's tongue demanded entrance. It was coppery and harsh, with an undertone of sweet. Roy had been eating chocolate only a few minutes before.

This, Ed decided, was the taste of lust and rage. Blood and chocolate.


	16. Generational: Imandote

Song: Imandote

Artist: Son of the Return of Exploring the Cone

Roy stood one the edge of the shattered Ishbalan city, his hands in his pockets. It had been at least… twenty years now, and the people still hadn't made much progress in rebuilding.

It had been a beautiful city before Roy had come.

Down the way, a solitary street busker played a mournful lament.

Imandote stand at the scene of the siege and the slaughter 

_Where thirty men died for the price of a bottle of water…_

Roy smiled mirthlessly and dropped a few coins at the busker's feet. "Play me a happy song. A song of hope." He said, fingering his eyepatch.

The busker, a wiry man with leathery skin and a beard like a sage bush, smiled a gap toothed smile. "You just listen to Imandote's story, see for yourself if it ain't a happy one, eh?"

Roy nodded, and listened to the old man as he again took up the tale of Imandote, who lead his sons and his daughters to the gates of paradise, and brought the rain with his tears. A man who cried for those who died in pointless war, and fought to give his children a better world.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

"Uncle Roy! Shiny!"

Roy spun around and caught the two little blurs rushing towards him in his arms. They resolved themselves into his own dark haired son Colt, and the perpetually grubby blond Trisha Elric, who was holding her 'shiny' aloft for Roy to see. "Yes it is, Magpie." Roy agreed, settling the little girl on his shoulder and taking his son's hand. "Lets go find the others and show them."

They walked off to the gentle sounds of the coming rain.


	17. Initiation

Initiation 

A/N: Anyone who reads Terry Pratchett's Discworld should be familiar with the drink. Those of you who haven't… should.

"This," Maes announced, letting the wooden tankard come to rest on the table with a solid 'thumk', "is scrumble."

Edward peered into the murky depths of the dark liquid -- which was giving off fumes strong enough to make a person tipsy – as if it would show him the future. "What's in it?" he asked cautiously.

"Apples." Havoc said, his still unlit cigarette dangling from his lips. "Mostly."

Roy was sitting across the room, watching intently. He would have liked to have been closer to watch, but with scrumble involved… He leaned forward, watching as Fullmetal was properly initiated into the unit.

Ed picked up the tankard with his flesh hand and gave it an experimental sniff. With a little shrug, he brought the tankard up ad poured its entire contents down his throat.

The three older men leaned forward and waited for the inevitable.

Ed's head hit the floor five seconds later.


	18. Picture Day

Picture Day 

Two heads were bent over Maes' desk. One belonged to the major. The other belonged to a tiny old woman. They were talking in low, excited voices, occasionally punctuated by a chuckle of guffaw.

It was driving Havoc crazy.

Maes had been sent to pick up the old woman and her granddaughter, the auto mail expert, from the train station.

The girl had immediately secluded herself with Elric upon arrival, but the old woman and Maes had stuck together, talking.

Havoc got up and ambled over, trying to be nonchalant about his eavesdropping.

"Oh, isn't she just the sweetest thing! Look at her, all dressed up in her momma's clothes."

Oh. Maes was subjecting the woman to Hughes Picture Torture.

"Here's one of my Winry at that age with young Ed. Don't they look sweet? Pink really is his color."

Havoc stopped in mid turn and peered over Maes' shoulder, seeing but not quite believing.

In the picture, descending a staircase, were two young blond children, both in oversized dresses and too much make-up. The one on the left wore blue and had eyes the color of a summer sky and a very sweet smile. The one on the right wore pink, sported a gigantic grin, and had a very familiar pair of gold eyes which gleamed with pleasure.

"Can I have a copy of that?" Havoc asked.

(break)(break)(break)

Edward stared at the picture on the bulletin board, his eye twitching and the vein in his forehead throbbing.

He was going to kill Havoc.

Slowly.

"Cheer up, boss." Fury said. "You look fabulous."


	19. Wonderwall

Song: Wonderwall 

**Artist: Oasis**

Roy Mustang stared blankly at the white ceiling above him.

Riza Hawkeye stared intently at Roy Mustang.

Neither spoke.

Not about how Roy lost his eye.

Not about the missing Fullmetal Alchemist.

Not about how their worlds had been shattered.

Riza bend forward and smoothed a few locks of hair away from Roy's good eye. "I brought soup," she said gently. "Beef with potatoes."

Roy's eye turned towards the lieutenant, dark and expressionless. For a long moment, he looked at her as if he had never seen her before.

Slowly, a ghost of a smirk flittered across his face. "My favorite." He croaked, sitting up slowly. "You are a wonder." He whispered when her back was turned to get the soup.


	20. Alcohol

Song: Alcohol Artist: Brad Paisley 

Havoc was sprawled across the table, drool dribbling down his chin. Fuhrman was upright only because his collar was caught on his chair. Fury sat against the wall, still nursing a bottle of Jack Danials. Ed was hanging from the ceiling by his auto mail leg. And Roy had a traffic cone on his head.

"At least," Hawkeye told herself, "they're all dressed."


	21. Broken

**Song: Broken**

**Artist: Seether**

It was raining, and someone was at the door.

Winry Rockbell stood with her hand on the doorknob, waiting. Listening. It could be that the knock had just been her imagination. But then it came again, sharp and insistant. Winry jumped back, hand still on the knob. She turned it slowly and let the door swing open with an ominous creak.

Gold eyes looked at her from behind a curtain of blond hair. Water dripped off the ends of his bangs, off the sleeves of his coat, off the hem. Winry noticed that his hair was longer, and he'd gotten taller.

Ed closed the distance between them, pulling Winry into a tight embrace and burrying his head in her hair. "I missed you so much." He whispered.


	22. Col Mustang's Lonely Hearts Club Band

Col. Mustang's Lonely Hearts Club Band 

"I could have gone my whole life without seeing that." Ed said weakly, starring resolutely at the wall. He was not going to look at Mustang. He was NOT going to look. He was not, not, _NOT_ looking.

Roy leapt in front of Ed, in all his naked glory. "I AM the Walrus!" he proclaimed before making a run for it, chased by Armstrong, Fury, and Havoc. Riza was sitting at her desk, studiously ignoring all of them.

"I think I've gone blind." Ed groaned.

"Next time," Riza advised calmly, "don't leave the transmuted mushrooms out where anyone can find them."


	23. Generational: Father of Mine

Song: Father of Mine Artist: Everclear 

A/N: Takes place during 'Conversations'.

Edward Elric stood in the shade of the tree and glared at the man sitting on a fallen log. "She's a pretty child." Hohenheim said cautiously, searching for a safe subject and finally landing on his granddaughter. "Grubby, though."

"She'll grow out of it." Ed said, his voice at arctic temperature. "She's four."

"Already? Time goes by so fast." Hohenheim sighed. "Before you know it, she'll be bullying that boy down the isle."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Logical parental observation."

"Like you know anything about being a parent." Ed spat.

Hohenheim stood and turned, his eyes sad. "I tried to be the best father I could to you and Alphonse."

"You left. You don't deserve to be called 'father'." Ed stalked out of the shelter of the trees. "If I ever see you here again – if you EVER go near Trisha – I. Will. Hurt. You." He growled, turning his back on his father.

"Too late." Hohenhein whispered, watching his son and granddaughter from the darkness.


	24. Getting her YaYa's Out

Getting Her Ya Ya's Out 

Ed and Al Elric watched Riza Hawkeye the way most people watched a dog they had thought to be friendly as it foamed at the mouth. She carefully affixed a photograph of Roy's smirking face to the target, then attached the target to the pulley system and sent it down the range.

"Okay boys, first lesson: You _never_ point a weapon as something you don't plan on shooting." Riza said, adjusting her goggles before taking aim.

"Second lesson: Always aim for the center mass." She opened fire, peppering the target with holes that would be fatal on a man. "Always squeeze the trigger. Don't pull."

Ed looked down at Riza's bag and almost choked as he caught sight of the other pictures peeking out, waiting to be used as targets. They were all there… even him and Al.

"Edward? Are you paying attention?"

Ed's head jerked up sharply. Riza was looking at him, her gun pointed at the ceiling.

"Yes'm." the alchemist gulped.


	25. Pardon Me

Song: Pardon Me 

**Artist: Incubus**

_Snap_.

The candlewick burst into flames, dancing merrily in the darkness, reflecting off the window.

Big explosions were easy. Lighting a candle without destroying the whole thing took control.

Roy looked to the window, and the darkness outside. His face was reflected in the glass, his eyes dark pits and his cheeks hollow, like a wandering ghost. A lost soul in the night.

_Snap._

Another candle danced to merry life, dispelling the dark reflection… but it did nothing to dispel the darkness in Roy's soul.


	26. Scars

**Song: Scars**

Artist: Papa Roach 

Heads turned as the tall blond man entered the tent city bar. His gray eyes scanned the drinkers until they came to rest on a familiar profile. He slid gracefully into the seat next to the warrior and ordered a drink in passable Ishbalan.

Scar turned a red eye on the newcomer beside him. There was something familiar about the man, but Scar could not quite place it through the haze that covered his mind.

The young man did not speak again until after his drink arrived. "Still out to kill all the State Alchemists?" he asked softly.

Scar looked back up from his glass to meet the gray eyed gaze head on. "I… know you…"

"I once asked you if you thought I was human."

"…Alphonse…"

"In the flesh." The man said with a nod.

"…what do you want?"

"To help you." Alphonse said.

"I don't need help." Scar growled into his glass, turning away from the younger man.

Al's eyes traveled over Scar's worn, tired face, then around the dive of a bar, then to Scar's drink. "Are you sure?"


	27. World I Know

Song: World I Know Artist: Collective Soul 

For the first time in two years, the air smelled right to Edward Elric. The sky was the right shade of blue, the food tasted like it should, and the language sounded... perfect.

After two long years, he was home.


	28. Collide

Song: Collide 

**Artist: Howie Day**

"One dance, Hawkeye." Roy said, holding up a white clad finger. "Without the gun. Then I'll go home."

Riza glared at her commanding officer, then with a great show of reluctance, holstered her weapon and let him lead her out onto the dance floor. "_One_ dance."

Roy put a hand on Riza's waist, the other taking her hand. He smiled softly as he lead her in a slow waltz. "This isn't so bad, now is it?" he teased. "We should do this more often."

Riza only grunted, and Roy pulled her closer, resting his chin on her hair.


	29. Generational: Where the Wild Things Are

Where the Wild Things Are 

"I see you…" the girl announced, not looking at where Wrath was perched in the tree. She plunked herself down at the base and pulled her scabby knees up to her chin. "Are you lonely?" she asked. "I'm Trish. Wanna play?"

Wrath jumped down from the tree, looking wild and mean. A sane, rational person would have run.

A sane, rational person would have been dead before they got ten feet.

Trisha Elric, as many would later note, was not a sane and rational person. "You should take better care of your auto mail." She observed with the kind of frankness only the very old, the very young, or the insane could get away with. "My mommy's always yelling at my daddy because he keeps breaking his." She cocked her head to one side. "Wanna play?" she repeated.

Wrath considered for a long moment, then nodded.

"Cool."


	30. The Urge

The Urge 

Riza Hawkeye was sitting near the secretaries in the mess hall when the Elrics entered. So she couldn't help but overhear the women's conversation.

"My god, every time I see those boys I get this urge… I wanna take them home and feed them and mother them. Poor sweet boys."

"Feed them? God, if I could get Edward home, I'd eat him up! Beef cake!"

"He's only fifteen, Anne."

"Picture him with his shirt off, eating milk and cookies, with a milk mustache and a bit of chocolate on his lips… yum!"

Somebody didn't know about Fullmetal's aversion to milk. But it was a _fascinating_ image. Riza could just picture the young alchemist licking cookie crumbs off his lips…

"There's a man I wouldn't kick out of bed for eating crackers!"

"But that auto mail…"

"I wonder if it's cool all the time."

'Almost all the time.' Riza thought, picking at her lunch.

"Bet I could warm it up a treat."

"You are terrible."

"Yup."

"Shh! He's coming over!"

Hawkeye looked up as Ed slid into the seat across from her. "Hi," he said.

"Hello Edward." Riza returned. She picked her desert up off her tray and offered it to him with an innocent smile. "Want a cookie?"


	31. Wake Me Up When September Ends

Song: Wake Me Up When September Ends 

**Artist: Green Day**

It wasn't fair, and it wasn't right.

Elysia deserved a father.

She shouldn't have to come to this cold place to talk to him.

Ed's hands clenched as he watched the girl lay lilies on her father's grave.

It wasn't fair, and it wasn't right.


	32. Somebody to Love

Song: Somebody to Love Artist: Queen 

It was a stupid thing to do.

If anyone found out, it would be the end of both their careers.

But there they were, giggling like a couple of schoolgirls as they downed drink after drink, singing horrible drinking songs off key.

Maes grinned and left the pair in peace. After all, they'd both been looking for someone to love for so long.

Fury and Havoc really did make a cute couple.


	33. I'm a Believer

Song: I'm a Believer Artist: the Monkees 

Roy looked at his best friend out of the corner of his eye, shifting textbooks from one arm to the other. Maes was walking backwards, grinning like an idiot at something in the Quad. "If you don't knock that off, you're gonna hurt yourself." Roy warned.

"Gracia would just nurse me back to health." Maes cooed.

"Who?"

The way the light suddenly flashed off Maes' glasses as he reached for his wallet suddenly made Roy very afraid.


	34. Untitled

Song: Untitled 

**Artist: Simple Plan**

Roy looked at himself in the mirror, contenplating. The eyepatch was ugly, and his remaining eye was red. His hair lay dull and lank against his skull. He gave his reflection a sardonic smile.

What was the point? He'd fought so _hard_, and it had all gone to hell. He hadn't even been able to save Fullmetal.

How could this have happened?


	35. Wild Thing

Song: Wild Thing 

**Artist: The Trogs**

Izumi sat very still, watching and listening to the thing that laughed and thrashed through the underbrush, his black hair defying all natural laws by seeming to be everywhere at one.

Her wild thing, running through the forest… happy.

In a way, it made Izumi feel better.


	36. Black Velvet

Song: Black Velvet 

**Artist: Melissa Ethridge**

A/N: Sequel to The Urge

There was something about Edward Elric's smile as he took the cookie. It was a little boy's smile, but hit held dark promises. Or maybe Riza was just imagining things. She could still hear the secretaries talking, but they were now being to quiet for her to catch their words.

"Where's your brother?" Riza asked casually, watching Ed lick cookie crumbs off his fingers.

"Outside, trying to get someone to take his new kitten." He grinned again. "I don't suppose…" Riza shook her head, and Ed shrugged. "Worth a shot." He started to get up. "Oh, you've got…" he gestured towards his upper lip, and Riza immediately put a hand up to check for clinging food. "No, let me…" He leaned across the table as if to wipe something off her face…

And he kissed her.

It was like heat lightning in summer, hot and sudden and brilliant. He tasted like chocolate.

And then he was gone, flashing her that little boy smile as he ran for his life.


	37. Moonstruck

Moonstruck 

_Then_…

"Looks like a lady." Maes said.

Roy turned his eyes from the night sky to his best friend. "What does?"

"The moon. It looks like a picture of a lady." He raised an arm and pointed vaguely. "The white part to the bottom right? That's her face, neck, and shoulder. The dark bits are her hair, all curly and blowing all over the place."

Roy looked. It _did_ look a little like a lady, come to think of it.

Now… 

"Looks like a lady." Alphonse said softly.

Roy's head jerked up suddenly. "Hm?"

"The moon." The boy trapped in a suit of armor raised a hand and pointed out the window, being quiet so he wouldn't wake his brother. "Looks like a lady."

Roy smiled just a little and nodded.


	38. Don't Come Around Here

Song: Don't Come Around Here 

**Artist: Tom Petty**

Winry glared out the upper floor window, down at the State Alchemist on the street. He could find another damned mechanic. She'd washed her hands of him. Now all she wanted was for him to go away and not come back.


	39. Irish Drinking Song

Song: Irish Drinking Song 

**Artist: Flogging Molly**

A/N: Sequel to Initiation. Discworld knowledge is required.

"I'm gonna kill them…" Ed groaned, refusing to open his eyes. "What the hell was in that thing?"

APPLES. A voice like lead slabs being dropped on stone said. MOSTLY.


	40. Not a Kitten

Not A Kitten 

A/N: Sequel to 'Scars'.

Edward Elric had a lot of patience when it came to Alphonse. But tonight it had reached the end.

The Alchemist carefully scooped one of Al's kittens up from the floor and held it under his brother's nose. "_This_," he said, shaking the poor creature just a bit, "is a kitten. _That_," he pointed to the blanket draped figure of Scar, asleep on the couch, "is a wanted serial killer who's preferred prey is State Alchemists." He continued to shake the kitten under Al's nose, his voice rising with every word. "Scar is not a stray kitten that you can bring home and feed!"

Al gently plucked the kitten from Ed's hand, cradling it in his arms. "I know that, Brother." He let the kitten nibble his fingers a moment before returning it to the floor. "But he needs my help."

"You haven't listened to a word I've said, have you." Ed groused.

Al just smiled.


	41. Helena

Song: Helena 

**Artist: My Chemical Romance**

It should have been raining.

It rained that night.

She should be there now.

She shouldn't have been there then.

Fullmetal's hand closed briefly over Roy's shoulder. He didn't try to say anything comforting. _He_ knew better.

Roy picked up a handful of dirt and let it fall on Riza's coffin. "So long," he murmured, "and good night."


	42. One Headlight

Song: One Headlight 

**Artist: The Wallflowers**

She sat there, staring at the blong boy – no, blond _man_ in front of her. She could feel blood rising slowly to her face as his words sank in. "I… don't know what to say." Rose murmured. "I mean, you've done so much for me…"

"You could try 'Yes'." Edward said.


	43. Generational: Phenomenon

Song: Phenomenon 

**Artist: Thousand Foot Krutch**

Scar couldn't help but admire the way the two State Alchemists moved, like a single mind controlling two bodies. They fought with a deadly kind of grace, like it was a dance.

Pause. Draw an array and set it off. Move. Kick. Transmute a weapon. Leap. Slash. Another array set off.

Their dance shook the street, sending derelict buildings tumbling down. Scar moved a little in his shadowy hiding place to better see the Elric girl and the Mustang boy as they brought down the chimera.


	44. Generational: I'm Diving In

Song: I'm Diving In Artist: … dunno… 

Scar looked over the edge of the cliff and into the rushing waters below. "I can't swim." He announced to the two Alchemists by his side.

"You'd better be a quick study, then." Colt said. "Cause its that or the murderous mob behind us."

Trisha grabbed one of Scar's hands and gave him a cocky grin. "I'll swim for you." She said. She then jumped off the cliff, taking Scar over the precipice with her.

"Could be a metaphor for their whole relationship." Cold muttered before following.


	45. Black Hole Sun

Song: Black Hole Sun 

**Artist: Soundgarden**

Greed grinned his shark tooth grin at the world around him. His… all his for the taking. Oh yesss…. This was going to be fun.


	46. 101 Things Major Skippy is Not Allowed

101 Things Major Skippy is Not Allowed To Do as a State Alchemist 

A/N: Inspired both by the original Skippy List (Google it, people! You Must! The Hellspork commands you), and a lot of the fan fics I've been reading for FMA. This is dedicated to every writer here who've I've given a review to, and quite a few who I haven't gotten to reviewing yet.

1: When giving a report, I am to say "Major Skippy reporting in, sir." Not "You can't prove a thing!"

2: Not allowed to teach soldiers to say rude things in Ishbalan under the guise of teaching them helpful phrases.

3: The cafeteria mystery meat is not 'cats', and I should not tell Alphonse this.

4: I am not to transmute my commanding officer's desk into manure.

5: I am not to tell the Elric brothers there is a Philosopher's Stone in Cracker Jack boxes.

6: Just because Fullmetal does it doesn't mean I can.

7: Just because Fullmetal does it doesn't mean I _should_.

8: It is wrong to encourage Major Hughes.

9: I am not to transmute Havoc's cigarettes into hallucinogenic substances.

10: I am not to attempt Human Transmutation in an effort to give myself a longer wang.

11: Not to refer to Lt. Hawkeye as 'Mom'.

12: Not to refer to Col. Mustang as 'Dad'.

13: Not allowed to stick magnets to Alphonse.

14: Not allowed to compose mission reports using Alphonse and magnetic letters.

15: Not allowed to compose odes to 'Fullmetal the Cute' using Alphonse and magnetic letters.

16: Not allowed near Alphonse at all, under any circumstances.

17: Not to transmute all the towels in the barracks so that they fall apart on contact with water.

18: Not to take Col. Mustang's gloves to use them for party tricks.

19: Not allowed to transmute Major Amrstrong's mirror.

20: I am not a homunculus. It is wrong to tell people this.

21: Not allowed to use Alphonse's head as a prop when quoting Shakespeare.

22: Not allowed to take compromising pictures of my commanding officers.

23: Not allowed to create compromising pictures of my commanding officers.

24: Not allowed to take picture of Fullmetal in the shower, no matter how much I am paid to do so.

25: Scar is not a kitten, and I should not encourage Alphonse to think of him as such.

26: Envy is not my friend, and I should not invite him back for tea.

27: Alphonse and Fullmetal cannot combine together to form an invincible fighting robot.

28: Not allowed to transmute a blow up doll to look like Lt. Hawkeye.

29: Not allowed to transmute a blow up doll to look like Fullmetal.

30: Not allowed to transmute anything in the bathroom.

31: I do not know black magic.

32: I am not allowed to challenge people's belief in black magic by asking for some hair.

33: I am not allowed to cut Fullmetal's hair, no matter how much I am paid.

34: I am not allowed to cut Col. Mustang's hair, no matter how much I am paid.

35: Edward Elric's title is Fullmetal Alchemist, not 'Munchkin Alchemist'.

36: Col. Mustang's title is Flame Alchemist, not 'Flaming Alchemist'.

37: Not allowed to refer to Col. Mustang as 'handsome devil', no matter how much he likes it.

38: Not allowed to replace Lt. Hawkeye's guns with water pistols, no matter how much Col. Mustang pays me.

39: Not allowed to suggest that Alphonse act as Santa at the HQ Christmas party, with Fullmetal as an Elf.

40: The top of my chain of command is Furhur Bradley, not the homunculi.

41: I am not to take orders from the homunculi.

42: Not to write Yaoi fiction starring the Colonel and Fullmetal.

43: Not to give Alphonse trained attack kittens.

44: Not allowed to lick Alphonse in winter.

45: Not allowed to lick Alphonse, period.

46: Not allowed to lick anybody.

47: Hogwarts if not a real place, and I should not tell Fullmetal that there is a Philosopher's Stone there.

48: Alphonse is full of yummy candy, and I should not tell children that he is.

49: The Philosopher's Stone is not made if kittens. It is wrong to tell Alphonse this.

50: Not to wear a miniskirt without shaving my legs.

51: Not to wear a miniskirt. Ever.

52: Not allowed to transmute Lt. Hawkeye's pants into a miniskirt, no matter how much Col. Mustang pays me.

53: Not allowed to dump water on Col. Mustang, no matter how much Fullmetal pays me.

54: Not allowed to do my Hughes impression using compromising pictures of my superiors.

55: Not allowed to play Pulp Fiction with Lt. Hawkeye's pistols.

56: Not allowed to add pictures of Col. Mustang to the War Criminals posters.

57: Not allowed to train Black Hayate to 'sic Mustang.'

58: It is better to beg forgiveness than to ask permission, no longer applies to Major Skippy.

59: There is no Anti-Mime campaign in Ishbala.

60: I am not the psychological warfare mascot.

61: Alphonse is not the psychological warfare mascot.

62: Hughes is not the psychological warfare mascot.

63: Must not use Alchemy to 'squish' things.

64: I cannot trade Col. Mustang to the Ishbalans.

65: Teaching Ishbalan children to taunt soldiers is not nice.

66: We do not charge into battle naked.

67: My name is not a killing word.

68: I am not Emperor of anything.

69: I may not taunt Havoc, in the throws of nicotine withdrawal, with cigarettes.

70: "To conquer the world with an army of chimera." Is a bad long-term goal to give the re-enlistment NCO.

71: Not allowed to trade military equipment for magic beans.

72: Not allowed out of my office when the Furhur is in town.

73: The proper response to a lawful order is not "Why?"

74: Crucifixes do not ward off Lt. Hawkeye.

75: I am not authorized to change national policy in Ishbala.

76: Not allowed to call Fullmetal 'Short'.

77: Not allowed to bring a transvestite to any company function.

78: Must not go to company functions in drag.

79: Must not go to any company functions 'Skyclad'.

80: Not allowed to sing 'High Speed Dirt' whenever an Alchemist tries to fly.

81: Not allowed to set up a cult using Alchemy to fake miracles.

82: Major Armstrong's sparkles are not deadly weapons. It is wrong to tell new recruits this.

83: I cannot arrest children for being rude.

84: I do not get 'that time of the month'. But Lt. Hawkeye does.

85: Not allowed to defect to Ishbala during training missions.

86: Do not dare Fullmetal to eat bugs. He always does.

87: Must get a haircut, even if it tampers with my Samson-like powers. Even if Fullmetal is allowed to keep his long.

88: Not allowed to wake Fullmetal by calling him a 'bean'.

89: I must not flaunt my deviancies in front of my chain of command.

90: If the thought of something makes me giggle for more than 15 seconds, I am to assume that I am not allowed to do it.

91: I am not allowed to create flying pink badgers.

92: I am not allowed to create bouncing ferrets.

93: I will no longer perform lap dances in uniform.

94: Taking the uniform off during the lap dance still counts.

95: Bodychecking General officers is a bad idea.

96: There is no such thing as a were-virgin.

97: May not challenge Fullmetal to "Meet me on the field of honor, at dawn." He always wins, and there's always a big mess.

98: Must not make s'mores on guard duty.

99: Not allowed to dance while on duty.

100: Not allowed to use military resources to start a porn studio.

101: Even if it is especially patriotic porn.


	47. Author's Notes 82405

Author's Note:

It's the attack of the sequals!

Or maybe not. It just seems like this latest batch is full of them, including one created upon the request of Mint Pizza Queen. (who I love dearly and wish to make happy so she'll keep updating HER work). I also want to thank White Lotus for reviewing as well.

And yes, Mint Pizza Queen, I WAS listening to the Beatles when I wrote that one. hugs her stuffed Ringo


	48. Miss Independant

**Song: Miss Independent**

**Artist: Kelly Clarkson**

Riza glared at her umbrella as if that would make it turn right side out again. Then she glared at the sky like that would make the wind -- so heavy with the promise of rain – stop blowing.

Something began blocking the wind pushing her from behind. Riza turned and looked up at the sentient suit of armor known as Alphonse Elric.

"Do you need a hand, ma'am?" the boy's voice echoed from within the armor.

Riza almost said no.


	49. You Make Me Sick

**Song: You Make Me Sick**

**Artist: Pink**

Edward Elric hated Roy Mustang.

Hated, hated, _hated_ him.

Hated his short jokes, hated his stupid smirk, hated the way his hands always felt cold in the morning as they moved along his hips…


	50. Tequila Makes Her Clothes Fall Off

**Song: Tequila Makes Her Clothes Fall Off**

**Artist: Joe Nickles**

The shoes had been the first things to go. Then the jacket had disappeared, followed by the hair clip.

Roy had been watching Riza as she drank, absolutely fascinated… and wondering what she would loose next.


	51. Fighter

**Song: Fighter**

**Artist: Christina Aguleria**

A/N: Sequel to 'Remedy'.

Ed was off the street almost faster than Scar could see, almost defying gravity as he ran along the wall. He used that has a springboard into a flip that took him over Scar's head and made him land just behind the Ishbalan.

Scar narrowly avoided a blade to the kidneys. The boy had improved since last time.


	52. The Way She Loves Me

**Song: The Way She Loves Me **

**Artist: Tonic**

A/N: Prequel to 'Broken'.

Ed trudged down the road, rain battering down on his unprotected head. The only thought he had was of a pair of blue eyes, waiting for him.

Please God, let her still be waiting.

He couldn't take it if she wasn't there.

The house came into sight, a light on in the living room, and a figure silhouetted there.

"Winry…"


	53. Author's Note Speical!

Author's Notes 8-26-05

Lookit! An extra special Friday Update!

Mint Pizza Queen: Of COURSE I remember that! It had me giggling for hours. Poor Roy. _snicker_ Thank you SO much for all your reviews! It's nice that you think little Trish is sweet… but I wonder what you'll think of her come next Wednesday's update… Muwahahah.

And thanks to Lotus, who is also so kind to review. _looks at the other people she KNOWS are reading this I like reviews_. They make me happy.

_skips off, planning horrible things for the FMA Cast_


	54. Another Special AN

Author's Note 8-28-05

Yep, another early update!

Mint Pizza Queen, I hope your sister likes my stories. Or are you pulling a Hughes on her?

Writerauthorguy: I hope you can die happy now… check out 'I Want You to Want Me' and 'Iris'.

Just for the Record: The Scars series (Scars, Not a Kitten, and the forthcoming The Reason and Tiny Dancer) are being developed into a full on multi chapter fic, and I would be utterly indebted to anyone willing to beta for it. Also, with the Generational series, I'm going to be skipping around the time line as the muse takes me. And no, Colt and Trish are just good friends.

I'm taking request for pairings you all would like to see, so feel free to tell me via reviews, or drop me an e-mail!


	55. I Want You To Want Me

**Song: I Want You to Want Me **

**Artist: Cheap Trick**

Kain Fury tugged at the collar of his shirt as he approached the circulation desk. No uniform today. Today he wanted to stand out.

Okay, _maybe_ he went a little overboard buying a brand new suit. Especially such an expensive one. But he really, _really_ wanted to make an impression.

Three steps. Two steps. There.

She had a book open on the desk, and her chin was resting in her hand as she read it. The lamplight caught in her glasses and made her eyes sparkle. Fury stared at her for a very long time before he cleared his throat and put his stack of books on the desk with a 'thunk'.

"Um. I needed to return these." He said as Sciezka looked up. She had such pretty eyes.

The librarian gave a little nod and a smile. "Thank you, Sergeant Fury." She slid the stack of books towards her, reaching for the 'Returned' stamp.

"Um, Sciezka? I was, uh, wondering…" Fury tugged at his collar again. How had it gotten so tight?

"Yes?" She paused in mid stamp, looking up.

"If you're not doing anything later – and I totally understand if you are and it's really—"

"Do you want to go get some tea with me?" Sciezka asked obliviously. "I'm off in ten minutes."

Fury's jaw snapped shut, cutting off the stream of verbal diarriah. He nodded mutely, and the girl favored him with a dazzling smile.


	56. Iris

**Song: Iris **

**Artist: Goo Goo Dolls **

"One two three, one two three…" Kain whispered to himself, trying to remember those dancing lessons his grandmother had bullied him into, his eyes raking over the ballroom. Where was she? He should have picked her up. But she'd said she could get there on her own. What if she didn't like the flowers he'd sent? What if—

Sciezka's hand closed over the young Sergeant's shoulder, causing him to jump. She smiled at him, slipping her arm through his. "Thank you so much for inviting me. I've always wanted to see what these things are like."

Fury swallowed hard, pushing his glasses up his nose with his free hand. "Did you like the flowers?"

"They're lovely." She assured him.

"Great. Um. Do you want to dance?"

"I'm not very good…" Sciezka said reluctantly.

"Well, neither am I." Fury admitted. "So, we can be bad together."


	57. The Reason

**Song: The Reason**

**Artist: Hoopastank**

A/N: Sequel to 'Not a Kitten'

He paced while he was thinking.

That was one of the first things Scar had noticed about Alphonse in the flesh.

And he always had a lit cigarette on hand. But he only got one or two puffs in. The rest of the time, it just dangled from his hand.

And he liked to touch things. He'd run a hand through his hair at least once a minute. He was always tapping his chin, or running his fingers over the furniture, or petting one of the cats (Scar had counted twelve so far, and one demon posing as a cat named Azazel).

Scar found it all incredibly… fascinating. He could sit there for hours and just _watch_ Alphonse thinking and moving… even if sitting still for more than a few minutes meant he became Azazel's new perch.


	58. A Man and A Dog

A Man and A Dog 

Roy lay on the park bench, half asleep. Black Hayate was curled up in the crook of his arm, completely asleep.

And Riza Hawkeye had a camera.


	59. Listen to Your Heart

**Song: Listen to Your Heart**

**Artist: DHT**

"I hate him so much." Winry growled into her tea. Riza tilted her head to one side and let the girl continue. "I mean, its like he doesn't even care! He acts like it doesn't matter!" Her hands clenched around the cup as if it were the offending male's neck.

"He's a fifteen year old boy." Riza pointed out, laying a hand over Winry's. "They aren't known for their sensitivity… or good sense, for that matter." She gave the girl a soft smile. "They're all like that at his age. Then they grow up."

Out of the corner of her eye, Riza caught sight of the Colonel and Fullmetal, walking down the street. It wasn't long before the sounds of their arguing drifted to her ears… though they were easily three blocks away.

"Eventually." She added with a sigh.


	60. Generational: The Dirty Pair

The Dirty Pair 

They moved in concert, like a well-oiled machine. Roy would take Colt, Ed would take Trisha, and both children would be scrubbed within an inch of their lives.

At least, that was how it was _supposed_ to go.

The two Alchemists had an unfortunate habit of underestimating their children's collective wiliness. And Roy never remembered that Trish aimed low.

As soon as Roy had his hands on Colt, there was the golden, dirt encrusted blur that was the eldest Elric daughter, between his legs, and her fist—

"Eeeghaaah!" Roy lost his grip on Colt, who kicked him in the shin before following his partner in crime. They made a filthy beeline for the trees.

Ed knew if they got there, the pair wouldn't return until well after nightfall, and would no doubt be even filthier than they were now. So he raised a wall out of the ground, deftly cutting off their escape. Colt flung a rock (where had he gotten _that_?) with devastating accuracy at Ed's face, squashing the man's nose.

"Bassard!" Ed yelped.

"The same could be said for your little terror…" Roy wheezed. "They're…" he pointed towards the river, where their errant offspring were headed.

"Drown 'em both." Ed growled.

"Now, while I'm sure Winry wont miss one from the litter, Riza would be most upset with me if I didn't bring Colt back. They're getting away." Roy took off (wincing with each step) after the pair, and Ed was right behind them.

Trish and Colt were well aware of this fact. And they knew exactly where they were going.

They stopped at the end of a steep embankment and waited. It wasn't a long wait. The fathers came charging in, only to have their offspring dart in two different directions…

And to have the embankment beneath their feet crumble and send them both tumbling into the mud below.

Colt and Trish were long gone before Roy and Ed got back up.

(break)(break)(break)

"Where did you two disappear to?" Winry asked, eyeing to two mud encrusted men as they approached. "Colt and Trisha have been back for ages! They even finished their baths!"

Ed and Roy peered around the mechanic and into the kitchen, where the two slightly damp but clean children sat, gobbling cookies. Cold waved to them, his smile wide.

"You can't come in like that! Use the outside spigot! I swear, you two are worse than the children!"


	61. New Author's Note

Author's Note:

Sorry I didn't update last week. I had a ton of drabbles done to post up. But real life is determined to destroy me, so some jerk stole my bag, which had my bus pass, all my money, and my notebooks and disks.

There've been more problems, of course, but I won't bore you. There are people with bigger problems than me right now.

A big thank you to everyone who's reviewed. I love you all so much right now.


	62. Satisfaction

**Song: Satisfaction**

**Artist: The Rolling Stones**

"I'm so sorry, Jean," she said with a sad smile. She had the sweetest smile he'd ever seen. "But I promised Roy I'd go to the play with him, and he'd be so sad if I didn't."

Havoc wanted to cry. Or to kill someone.


	63. Generational: Papa Don't Preach

**Song: Papa Don't Preach**

**Artist: Madonna**

"Daddy, you promised you weren't going to get mad."

"That was when I thought you were talking about _Colt_. This is _Scar!_ He's tried to kill me before!_"_

"Please don't drag me into this."

"People change, Daddy. He's a good man."

"He's too old for you. He's old enough to be your father!"

"Oh, that reminds me…."

"Reminds you? Reminds you of what?"

"Promise you won't get mad."

"… mad? Why would I get mad? Why would I be mad about an insane Ishbalan serial killer touching my little girl?"

"Your eye is twitching, sir."

"Colt, stay out of this."

"Yessir."

"Daddy! Don't!"

"Kill! KILL! KILL THE BASTARD!"


	64. My Happy Ending

**Song: My Happy Ending**

**Artist: Avril Levigne**

Trisha Elric looked out the window for a long time. Just for a moment she had thought…

But no. Hohenheim wasn't out there, grinning sheepishly and holding out a bouquet of lilies.

'What did I do wrong?' she wondered, forcing down the tears. 'What do I have to do to bring you back?'


	65. So Far Away

**Song: So Far Away**

**Artist: Stained**

"I don't know." Fury said as he stood on the snow-covered balcony. Inside was light and warmth and laughter and dancing and food. Out here was snow and cold and Jean Havoc.

"Just one dance, Kain." Havoc said, holding out a hand. "Then we go back in." _Back to the act_, were his unspoken words. _Back to pretending we don't want each other so badly it hurts._

"Alright. One dance." Fury said, taking Havoc's hand.


	66. The End is the Begining Is the End

**Song: The End is the Beginning Is the End**

**Artist: Smashing Pumpkins**

The glass was set down in front of Kimblee with a thunk. It was small and clear and filled with something red. Glancing at the giver of the glass, he was also assured that it was highly alcoholic.

"A toast to freedom." Greed purred, sliding into the seat next to the Crimson Alchemist. In one taloned hand, the homunculus clutched a large wooden mug that smelled faintly of rotting apples. "Drink up."

Kimblee picked up the glass with a little reluctance. But Greed was watching him with _that grin_, like he expected Kimblee to pussy out. "To freedom," the Alchemist said, then poured the drink down his throat. It was surprisingly sweet.

Greed was still chugging from his mug when Kimblee put down his glass. The warmth of the drink settled in his belly and spread to his limbs. It was very pleasant.

Not as good as blowing something up, but pleasant.

"What the hell are you sucking down?" Kimblee asked Greed as he finally set down the mug.

"Scrumble." The Sin said with a satisfied sigh. "Haven't had any in _ages_."

"What," Kimblee asked, watching with morbid fascination as a few drops of the drink that had flown free were dissolving a nearby spoon, "is in Scrumble?"

"Apples." Greed said happily. "Mostly."


	67. The Letter

**The Letter**

_Dear Edward,_

_By the time you read this, I'll be gone. I can't do this anymore. Even when you're here, it's like you're not. I know you don't mean to hurt me, but you do._

_I love you. Don't try to find me._

_Rose_


	68. Here Without You

**Song: Here Without You**

**Artist: Three Doors Down**

Germany.

He was in Germany.

He was _alone_ in Germany.

This other Al meant well, but he would never really understand. He would never understand what it was like to be looking around a crowd and see a familiar face

_Winry…_

and to know that it wasn't an old friend.

It hurt.


	69. Mr Brightside

**Song: Mr. Brightside**

**Artist: The Killers**

_A/N: Dedicated to Jett-Chan. I can't listen to this song without picturing Ed dancing on a table anymore, thanks to her. For those of you who haven't already, go check out 'The Brighter Side'. The Hellspork commands you._

Al and Winry.

Winry and Al.

It was like Ed's world had turned upside down. He'd always thought that in the end he would be with Winry. But it was Al up there, in Winry's room. Kissing Winry.

Looking up, he could just see Al's silhouette against the shades. Ed closed his eyes and turned away. It was killing him to even think about it.

The Alchemist turned in the direction of the road and opened his bright yellow eyes.

He started walking.


	70. Tubthumping

**Song: Tubthumping**

**Artist: Chumbawunba**

"Toast! Toast!" Breda cried, raising his glass. This cry was taken up by Furman and Havoc. They thumped the table with their mugs. Fury joined in after a few moments, then the wickedly grinning Ed.

Roy looked around the faces and thought. This was an unusually difficult proposition for him at the moment. Then he raised his mug and said, "To the next round!"


	71. Nobody

**Song: Nobody's Home**

**Artist: Avril Levigne**

Rose was on the floor. It was cold, but she didn't notice. She felt like someone had hit her repeatedly in the gut.

It had all been a lie. Everything she had invested herself in was a lie. She was never going to see him again. It was like someone had reached into her chest and ripped out her heart. She wanted to go home, go back to the comfortable yesterday.

But it was gone. There was nobody home.


	72. Gold Dust Woman

**Song: Gold Dust Woman**

**Artist: Fleetwood Mac**

Lust smiled and drove her nails deep into his heart. She loved that look. Just loved it.

"Can I eat him?" Gluttony burbled behind her.


	73. Sympathy for the Devil

**Song: Sympathy for the Devil**

**Artist: Rolling Stones**

There was something about the way she giggled. It shot straight from Greed's ear to his groin. He _had_ to have her.

He slid over to her table, oozing power and sexuality and tight leather pants, and slid easily into the seat beside her. "Hello." he murmured, leaning in close.

"Hi." the girl giggled nervously. "I'm Winry."

"Pleased to meet you." Greed said, giving her his shark grin and taking her hand. He planted a lingering kiss on her knuckles and watched the color come to her cheeks and spread down her neck. He wondered just how far the blush went. "Won't you guess my name?"


	74. Someday

**Song: Someday**

**Artist: Nickleback**

_Central City._

_October 17, 1953._

_Gracia Hughes._

_Time of death, 07:28 am._

"Gracia?"

She felt so light. Must still be asleep. She only heard _his_ voice when she was asleep.

"Honey, its time to get up."

_Oh Maes… when I open my eyes, you wont be there…_

Gracia felt slightly chapped lips brush against hers. The mouth moved down to her ear, and she felt warm breath on her skin as well as the faint scrape of an unshaven cheek against hers. "If you don't open your eyes, I'm going to tickle you…"

Even using Maes' favorite threat.

She jerked awake as fingers brushed against her ribs, and smacked her head on a perpetually bewhiskered chin. "Morning, honey!" Maes chirped, wrapping her arms around her. Gracia was too shocked to reply. Maes nuzzled her jaw. "You knew we'd be together again someday…" he whispered.


	75. Unforgiven

**Song: Unforgiven**

**Artist: Metalica**

I hate you all.

I hate you, Mommy. You _left_ me.

I hate you, Envy. You _hurt_ me.

I hate you, Ed. You are what I _could have been._

I hate everyone. I am Wrath.

_I hate…_


	76. Boys of Summer

**Song: Boys of Summer**

**Artist: Don Hinley**

_A/N: Sequel to The Letter._

Rose raised her arm and drew it across her brow, wiping away beads of sweat. The sun was beating down in that way that made her feel wonderful. It forced the coldness of Central out of her body. She looked across the rows of freshly weeded vegetables and felt a sense of accomplishment.

'That's right.' a nasty voice whispered. 'Tell yourself that you're not empty.'

Rose ignored the thought and walked back to the cottage she now called him, picking up her son as she went. She walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on. It was cool and dark in here.

She heard someone coming up the gravel path. This was normal, so she didn't even look out the kitchen door to see who it was.

"Rose…"

The woman looked up at the familiar voice, and into the face of the dust covered, golden haired man standing in the door.

"Edward?"


	77. Land of Confusion

**Song: Land of Confusion**

**Artist: Phil Collins**

Kain Fury looked from the paperwork on his desk to the window. He _hated_ battlefield reports, especially the ones featuring Edward Elric. They made him feel ill. What was wrong with the world, where fifteen-year-old boys were living weapons?

'I'm going to make things right.' he told himself. 'I'm going to make things _better_.' He looked out his office door and caught sight of his expression mirrored on the newly returned Fullmetal Alchemist'' face.

'My generation will make things right.'


	78. Old Fashioned Love Song

**Song: Old Fashioned Love Song**

**Artist: Three Dog Night**

Edward was turning the knob of the radio, searching for a clear station. Riza had her hands on her hips, and her foot was tapping in an ominous way. The breaking of the radio had been an accident, but Riza was still _very_ upset.

So of course Ed had fixed it right away. Now he just had to prove to Riza that it still worked. Finally, the strains of an old love song drifted out. Ed remembered the song. His mother had taught him to dance to this song. He turned around to find the First Lieutenant with her eyes closed, her foot now tapping to the song. And idea flashed through Ed's head.

It was a bad idea, and he knew it.

'What the hell. Why not?'

With an impish grin, Ed took Riza's hands and pulled her towards him. "Edward? What-?"

"Humor me?" he asked, jerking his head in the direction of the radio. He gave her his very best 'sad puppy look (which he had learned from Al).

"Alright." Riza said, relaxing a little.

And in spite of not having danced for many, many years, Ed managed not to step on her feet.


	79. Alice's Resteraunt

**Song: Alice's Reseraunt**

**Artist: Arlo Guthrie**

Major Roy Mustang was waiting outside the interview chamber, trying to be calm. One of his few friends from home, Arlo, was inside. All he needed was to get through this part, and there would be an alchemist around that he could _talk_ to.

The doors swung open, and Arlo ambled out.

"Well?" Roy asked.

Arlo shook his head with a little grin. "Litterbug."


	80. All These Things That I've Done

**Song: All These Things That I've Done**

**Artist: The Killers**

These were Alchemists. The Devil's own tools. Scar knew this, deep in his very soul. They were all monsters.

There shouldn't be a little boy kneeling in a pool of blood, crying desperatly for his papa to get up.


	81. Gone Away

**Song: Gone Away**

**Artist: The Offspring**

Inside, Al was screaming.

Mother was gone, and Mr. Hughes was gone, and Martel and all her friends who had tried to be nice to him in their own way, and people were trying to take Brother away.

Inside, Al was screaming.


	82. If I Could Turn Back Time

**Song: If I Could Turn Back Time **

**Artist: Cher**

_A/N: Sequel to Boys of Summer_

"I'm sorry."

Rose gave Edward her very best cold look. "It's too late for 'sorry'."

Ed ran a hand through his hair, scowling in the distracted manner than meant he was thinking. "I love you," he finally said. "I'd do anything for you. Name it."

"Edward…"

"I'll leave the military if you want me to. We'll move to the country. I'll give up Alchemy. Say the word, and it's yours."


	83. Just For

**Song: Just For**

**Artist: Nickleback**

Sig Curtis put a large hand on Izumi's shoulder and glared down at the man who had been talking to his wife. He uttered only two words.

"Back. Off."


	84. Numb

**Song: Numb**

**Artist: Linkin Park**

Go ahead and hit me all you like. It wont change what I've done. I can't be perfect, Sensai. I'm not you. So keep on hitting me. You can't punish me any more than I punish myself.


	85. This Kiss

**Song: This Kiss**

**Artist: Faith Hill**

She tasted like honey. Probably from the tea she'd been drinking. Kain Fury pulled back, feeling the familiar heat of shame rising to his cheeks. "Sorry," he said. "I'm not very good."

"All you need is practice." Scezika replied, using logic to save the day. "Maybe we should try again?"


	86. Intimate

**Intimate **

Greed liked to know things. If you knew things about someone, you owned them.

He knew Law kept a stash of penny dreadfuls under his bed. He knew Kimblee had a chocolate bar with his breakfast every morning. He knew Dorchet slept most nights in Martel's room, but they weren't having sex.

This bit of information puzzled the homonculus to no end.

He really hated mysteries.

Which was why he was up on the ladder, peering through a dirty window like some kind of Peeping Tom.

Dorchet lay with his head on Martel's stomach, his arms wrapped around her hips. She was running a hand through his hair, and the swordman whimpered softly, his body twitching in a dream. She whispered something to him that seemed to calm him down, rubbing his back with one hand.

It was intimate without being the least bit sexual. It was special.

And now it belonged to Greed.


	87. Warmth

**Warmth **

_A/N: Companion to **Intimate**_.

Dorchet was warm against her. Some days, Martel felt like she could never get warm, but at night when he was in her bed, she was warm.

He made her feel _human_.

It wasn't a sex thing by any means. If anything, Martel and Dorchet knew each other _too_ well to ever be lovers.

This… this was about warmth.


	88. Hold

**Hold **

_A/N: Companion to **Intimate** and **Warmth**_

Dorchet still had nightmares about the Fifth Lab. He still had nightmares about Ishbala. Sometimes he even had nightmares about someone killing everyone in the Devil's Nest and leaving him all alone.

Those were the worst.

But then Martel would hold him close and let him know he was safe.


End file.
